The happy life of Konoha ninjas
by Narutokorra
Summary: A collection of very short one-shot stories of our favourite ninjas.
1. The pot calling the kettle black

Title: The pot calling the kettle black

"A-aah… T-this cake is soo delicious." The indigo haired Hyuuga heiress said while chewing her strawberry shortcake. 'It's a good idea I agreed to eat at this new café with Ino-chan" Hinata mused thoughtfully.

"Hinata-chan! You shouldn't eat too much food or else you'll get fat. It'll be hard for your time during a mission."

The blonde ninja scolded her friend,shaking her head slowly. Hinata shrugged lightly.

"A-ah Ino-chan it's only one slice."

"That's what they always SAY!"

"B-but-"

"NO! That's why YOU never lose any weight. You just, EAT,EAT and Eat"

"A-ano-"

"Hinata-chan,you need to control your appetite or else you'll be fat. "

"Ino-chan y-you're not l-liste-"

"It's not that I'm saying that being fat is wrong. It's just you might get a disease easily or you'd have trouble when attacking an all the other possibilities."

"I-ino-chan.."

"Look Hinata I really like you as my friend and I like fat people too. I really do. I'm not saying that you should feel bad about yourself. I mean every inch of you is perfect. All I want is you to be happy of yourself no matter how you look. So we're good?"

Hinata nodded solemnly. Ino instantly beamed at her and continued talking to her happily. However Hinata didn't listen to a word she was saying. All Hinata was thinking about was…

'Ino-chan.. You don't have the right to criticize me..'

Ino happily ate her noodles before she ate the bowl of french fries.. and a cup of ice cream..and a slice of strawberry shortcake..and a glass of coca cola.


	2. Make-up

Title:Make-up

"Sakura-chaaaan ! I don't need to wear make-up." A certain brunette girl whined at her rosette friend. Sakura looked at Tenten like an angry mother looking at her whining daughter. She put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily.

"Tenten it's not like wearing make-up will be the end of the world.'

'But I'm a ninja. I don't need to wear make-up! And not to mention I'm TWELVE!"

"It's never too early to wear make-up. Besides .don't you want to impress Neji-san?

Sakura said cheerfully. Tenten blushed in embarrassment and glared at Sakura. Said girl gave an innocent look. The elder girl huffed in annoyance trying to think of a comeback. Suddenly she grinned widely.

"I don't have to wear make-up since every inch of me is perfect from the bottom to the top."

"Let's have a bet."

Sakura said completely changing the topic.

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Let's. Have. ."

The pinkette repeated her words,this time,emphasing each word as if she was talking to a little 5 year old kid. The other girl growled unhappily.

"I know what you said. What kind of bet?"

"I bet you can't wear a make-up for half a day. If you can't you have to be my servant all day tomorrow"

"What if I can wear make-up for half a day?"

"Then I prank both Uchiha Sasuke And Hyuuga Neji in front of you and all of our other friends."

The brunette bit her lip temptingly. She hated make-up! But she didn't want to miss a chance to see two of Konoha's most popular ice cubes and heart throb get humiliated . She took a deep breath.

"Fine. But you better humiliate them in front of the whole village or else I'll throw kunais at you."

"Deal."

/

Tenten walked through the busy streets of Konoha. She was wearing her usual outfit only this time she was wearing make-up. She noticed bashfully that a lot of guys had stopped and stared at her with longing.

The brunette blushed. 'Sakura was right! I do get a lot of attention if I wear make-up. I wonder f it will work on Neji.' She mused to herself and looked straight ahead. Suddenly she noticed something.

The guys that were looking at her….

They were wrinkly..

Old men…

Who was BLUSHING at HER…

"Hey sweet cheecks!'

"Wanna have a drink with grandpa?"

*wolf whistles*

"You're a pretty young lady"

Tenten fumed silently . Along the way home she planned on different ways to kill a certain pink haired genin.

/

"ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed.

"Hmm.. Someone must be thinking about me. Maybe it's Sasuke-kun! Oh well,I need to collect money to buy make-up. I used a lot of it on Tenten. I wonder what she's doing right now?"


	3. Bait

Title: Bait

Author's note: This is set on a modern universe. The Uchihas and Namikazes are neighbour.

Itachi was reading the newspaper silently. His younger brother was elsewhere playing with a pink haired girl. Which would leave him with a bored Namikaze Naruto who refused to look after his two best friends claiming that he wanted to accompany Itachi.

'He probably got into a fight with Sasuke again.' The 14 year old boy thought silently. As he turned the pages of the newspaper he noticed that there were a lot of kidnapping cases. He looked at the seven year old beside him. Putting down the newspaper he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. If stranger gave you this," he took out 1000 yen from his pocket,"and ask for you to follow him,would you follow him?"

The blond boy immediately snorted. "No way! I'd never fall for that. Kaa-san said I shouldn't go near strangers." And to add effect Naruto crossed his arms an shook his head dramaticly. The elder boy raised an eyebrow. He then took out 50 000 yen out of his wallet and waving it in front of Naruto.

"How about this?"

Naruto stared intensely at the money. He thought deeply. Itachi looked very annoyed. Giving a deep sigh he smacked Naruto's lightly. Said boy flinched.

"ITAI! What did you do that?"

"Next time don't let people bait you so easily. And why would a kid like you need money?"

Naruto shook his head at Itachi's question as if it was the most simple and easy question in the world.

"I need the money. That way I can bribe Sakura-chan to marry me. And I also need pocket money to bribr the police so they'll capture Sasuke-teme."

Itachi twitched..

_SMACK_

Naruto,again, rubbed his head muttering how painful it is. Itachi ignored Naruto and once again opened the newspaper to continue his reading. Suddenly Naruto snatched the newspaper from Itachi. The elder boy looked at the blonde bewildred at his sudden interest.

"Ne,Itachi nii-san, this girl looked pretty eh? Maybe I could marry her if things don't work out with Sakura-chan"

Naruto exclaimed while pointing to the picture of the kidnapped girl.

_SMACK_

"Itaiiiiiiii !"

Somewhere in a nearby park..

"Ne,Sasuke-kun,did you hear that?" Sakura asked her black haired friend. Sasuke looked at her in question.

"You mean like someone yelling 'Itai' with a painful voice?"

Yees,exactly like that.." the pinkette said suspiciously.

"Nah,I didn't hear it."


End file.
